


Against the Wind

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Coping, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Flying, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slice of Life, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early post-war years, Ginny uses flying as a coping method.  It's probably not the most healthy one available, but it works for her and Harry is understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 8/4/13 [15_minute_ficlets](http://15_minute_ficlets.dreamwidth.org) word #182.

Ginny practices flying for an hour every morning, regardless of the weather. If people are going to pay her to play Quidditch, then she will damn well hold up her end of the contract. She earns her salary. It's not charity. It's not a backhanded favor, either -- she was very clear in her hiring interview that she would only sign if the Harpies wanted her for _her_ , not because she happened to be Harry Potter's girlfriend and his presence in the stands might draw additional bodies to matches (and thus additional revenue).

Harry comes with her most days before he heads in to work. He loves flying as much as she does, after all. But some mornings he looks out the window at the driving rain and howling wind and shakes his head. "You're a bit mad," he tells Ginny while she straps on her protective gear (carefully charmed against lightning and frostbite, as well as the standard waterproofing spells) and slings her broom over her shoulder. "There's nothing in your contract about self-flagellation -- I know, I've checked. Stay in and wait for the storm to pass. I'll fry up some bacon and dig out that Belgian waffle iron Dudley got us for our anniversary."

"Dig it out anyhow and we'll have breakfast in bed when I get back. I have plans for the strawberries and whipped cream," Ginny says with a wink, and ducks out the door while he's still blushing.

Lightning flashes in the distance and thunder mutters ominously, as if annoyed at having to roust itself from sleep so early in the day. Ginny kicks off the ground and bares her teeth, flying head-on into the wind.

She is the best because she works for it. Whatever happens on the pitch, she's already prepared, already flown in those conditions, already practiced a dozen maneuvers to cope with whatever formations the enemy might throw at her team.

She wasn't prepared for Tom; he stole her childhood and nearly her life. She wasn't prepared for the war; it stole her brother and nearly her world.

She will never be caught unready again.

(On the ground, safe indoors away from the storm, Harry sets out a towel and draws a bath for when she comes home.)


End file.
